A New Day
by Animeloves001
Summary: AU. Prince Vegeta narrowly escapes to Earth to get away from his tormentor, Kakarot. How will things change now that Vegeta, and not Kakarot, is the saiyan to protect the Earth? And what of Kakarot, he wouldn't just let Vegeta get away, would he? What will happen on Earth when the evil Kakarot shows up? Long story. Some yaoi at times. Rating will rise. Read inside for more info.
1. Prologue: Escape to E-arth?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

So I've been re-watching Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, so I've been having tons of idea's for a new story, and this was the first one to pop into my head!

**Be aware**, there is some **yaoi** in this. **One-sided, non-consensual**. I know, I know, I'm sure a lot of you don't like it. But I promise you it is not solely what this story is focusing on. A major point of this story is Vegeta on Earth, trying to get away and forget about Kakarot. I will warn you all if there is going to be a large yaoi scene. Only between Kakarot and Vegeta, and like I said, one-sided. Vegeta will end up with Bulma in this (Because who doesn't love those two?!)

So Vegeta and Kakarot have sort of switched places. Vegeta will be (somewhat) good, and protect people, and Kakarot will be evil (and maybe turn somewhat good).

Since the ages in this are different, I'll post the ages of the characters in each chapter for a while, just so every one knows the ages. Yes, Kakarot is older than Vegeta.

Ages

Kakarot: 18

Radditz: 20

Vegeta: 14

* * *

Young Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, ran with great speed as he by passed several doors, ignoring anyone who was shouting his name, telling him to stop, and ignoring the strong power that was following him behind, beeping on his scouter, as if to warn him of the dangers coming. If he stopped, he'd get caught, and his plan would be ruined. Everything he planned so hard for would be useless if he was caught.

"Damn you Kakarot. How did you even figure out I was trying to escape? Who in this world told you?! There's no way you or even Frieza could have figured any of this out on your own." Vegeta asked himself, clenching his fists in anger.

"If I find out who the traitor is...I'll make sure that they pay for this!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta always wondered how a low class Saiyan like Kakarot was able to become so strong. Stronger than Vegeta himself, and become Frieza's right hand man. It was because of Kakarot that the saiyan race only now existed of himself, Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot's older brother, Radditz. Kakarot had tipped off Frieza about the uprising of the Saiyans, to be led by King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) and Bardock (Radditz and Kakarot's father). The Saiyans were a strong and powerful race. They were also very proud, and would never betray one another. Other races couldn't believe that one of the saiyan's own people would betray them. All for promised power, and a little something extra.

"Vegeta, you're fully aware that you can't escape me, correct? Aside from power, Frieza also promised me, you, in return. So if you think you're going to get away," The voice paused for a second, causing Vegeta to pause for a moment and shift his attention behind him, to where he knew Kakarot would be. Kakarot wasn't anywhere nearby, yet he sounded so close! His power had also completely disappeared from Vegeta's scouter.

"You're mistaken!" Kakarot yelled, suddenly appearing in front of Vegeta, kicking him to the ground in surprise.

"No!" Vegeta yelled. It was his own fault. He let his guard down. He was taught by his father in training to never let his guard down, and now everything was over. His plan, his escape, everything! He was going to live as Kakarot's plaything for the rest of his life!

"Come now prince, it isn't all bad! Although, I was going to wait until you were at least sixteen, but now you give me no choice! I'll bind you to me so you'll never be able to escape!" Kakarot smirked, and Vegeta's heart sank. He held onto Vegeta's wrists tightly, as his other hand slowly trailed up the princes thigh.

"No! No! I refuse to go down," He paused, squirming out of Kakarot's grasp just enough to release his arms.

"Without a fight!" He yelled, blasting Kakarot in the face, effectively catching him off guard, throwing him backwards slightly in shock. He hadn't expected Vegeta to hit him with such a powerful blast. Especially when Vegeta was caught in his grasp like he was. Normally, Vegeta would tense up and freeze completely in fear.

Within seconds, Vegeta was at the entrance of a small pod. He paused for a moment, before turning to the others nearby. With quick thinking, he blew them up, one by one, until the only one in tact was the one that was in front of him. He had to destroy them all, so he wouldn't be followed. At least not right away. The planet they were currently on was somewhat small, and this launch pad was the only one on the planet. So it was the only way for anyone to get off the planet.

Frieza owned many planets, and ruled over many races. Vegeta had no doubt in his mind that Frieza would have the launch pad up and running in under a day, but Vegeta planned to be long gone by then. And if he destroyed the main tower, there would be no way for anyone to trace his pod.

"NO!" Kakarot yelled, regaining his composure. He was on Vegeta quickly, tossing him to the ground, and pinning him down.

"I will _not_ let you escape you insolent little brat!" He yelled, shoving his elbow into the young teens stomach, causing Vegeta to go into a coughing fit. He hated it. He hated being this weak. He hated always being at Kakarot's mercy! It made no sense to him that such a low class warrior was able to beat him, the prince!

Vegeta winced slightly as Kakarot started attacking him with punches. They were quick, harsh jabs, meant to weaken him so he would have to chance of escape.

"Final Flash!" A voice yelled, followed by a large energy beam, which effectively knocked Kakarot off of Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta, hurry up! Get out of here before he gets up, go! I'll hold him off!"

"But Radditz-" Vegeta started, only to be interrupted by his friend.

"Go! You don't have much time! I'll hold him off." Radditz replied, standing his ground, waiting for his younger brother to get up. He knew Kakarot would be angry, and he'd be ready. Radditz knew he was weaker than his brother, but he was strong enough to hold him off while Vegeta escaped.

"Get out of here! What are you waiting for!" He yelled, eyes widening as he was attacked from behind.

"Thank you...Radditz." Vegeta smiled as he made his way over to the pod. He was somewhat injured from Kakarot's punches, but was able to make it to the pod and close it. He noticed that Radditz had already punched in the coordinates to a planet, so Vegeta hit launch.

_Launching in 5...4...3...2...1..._

"NO!" Kakarot yelled, abandoning his attack on Radditz and took to the sky, hands poised to attack the pod that Vegeta was escaping in.

"No, I won't let you, HA!" Radditz yelled as he launched a ki blast, aiming it towards Kakarot's own, causing the two blasts to mix together and explode, successfully missing Vegeta's pod, as it shot off to the unknown.

"Thanks Radditz, I won't forget this. Now, let me make sure that this pod is going to Yardrat like I planned." Vegeta pressed a few buttons, causing a small screen to pop up.

_Destination: Earth. Estimated time of arrival: Two months_

"_E-arth_?! What the hell is _E-arth_? Damn it Radditz! You had _one_ job!"

"Where did you send him?" Kakarot asked, rage obvious in his voice.

"Oh, you mean he didn't tell you, little brother?" Radditz teased, trying to keep himself, and Kakarot calm. He hated his brother. Hated him for everything he did to their family. To their planet. To their people. He wasn't going to let Kakarot harm the prince as well!

"Radditz! You better tell me, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't worry Kakarot. Frieza will kill us both once he finds out that Vegeta has escaped."

* * *

So, tell me what you think please! Suggestions or anything? Please let me know!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: The Briefs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

**Be aware**, there is some **yaoi** in this. **One-sided, non-consensual**. I know, I know, I'm sure a lot of you don't like it. But I promise you it is not solely what this story is focusing on. A major point of this story is Vegeta on Earth, trying to get away and forget about Kakarot. I will warn you all if there is going to be a large yaoi scene. Only between Kakarot and Vegeta, and like I said, one-sided. Vegeta will end up with Bulma in this (Because who doesn't love those two?!)

So Vegeta and Kakarot have sort of switched places. Vegeta will be (somewhat) good, and protect people, and Kakarot will be evil (and maybe turn somewhat good).

Since the ages in this are different, I'll post the ages of the characters in each chapter for a while, just so every one knows the ages. Yes, Kakarot is older than Vegeta.

Ages

Kakarot: 18

Radditz: 20

Vegeta: 14

Bulma: 16

* * *

_Prince Vegeta was held up by the neck against a wall. A single finger held up Vegeta's chin, forcing him to look into the eyes of his captor. The man he grew up hating. The man he swore he would one day get revenge on. The man that had been the cause of their people and planet being murdered in cruelty. _

"_You..bastard..." Vegeta spat, wincing with one eye closed. He liked to consider himself strong, and a very skilled fighter. He was able to beat both Nappa and Radditz in a spar. However, there were plenty of people who were able to beat him, even though Vegeta wouldn't admit it aloud. His pride wouldn't allow him._

"_I'm amazed that it took half of the members of the Ginyu force to finally beat you down, my prince. Well, at least Lord Frieza and myself didn't have to get involved. Although," He paused, leaning forward to lick the blood that had dripped down Vegeta's lips from his recent fight._

"_We may have to make sure you don't get too strong. We don't need you fighting against me or Lord Frieza, now do we?" Kakarot smirked, tossing Vegeta to the floor._

"_Damn you Kakarot! I swear, one day I'll be stronger than you!" Vegeta growled. He would do it. He's surpass this man and get him back for all the horrible things he's done!_

"_Oh my sweet prince," Kakarot was on him in seconds, hovering over him, easily pinning his wrists above his head. Had Vegeta been in top shape, he'd have been able to at least defend himself. But a run in with the Ginyu force wiped him out. Especially because it was the whole team he had 'run into on accident'._

"_I'd love to see you try." Kakarot smirked, descending upon him._

"NO!" Vegeta yelled, sitting up quickly in a cold sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then looked around at his surroundings. He had expected to at least be in his pod still.

Instead, he was in what looked like a bedroom. It was somewhat small, and only had the bare minimum. A dresser, a lamp in the corner, and a mirror.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud, holding onto his head when he realized he had a terrible headache.

"Oh...oh my gosh, you're awake!" A feminine voice said at the door way. Vegeta looked over to her. She looked to be around his age, with blue hair and blue eyes.

'What an...odd looking creature." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Mom, dad, he's awake! Come here quick!" The girl yelled loudly, causing Vegeta to wince.

"Woman, would you shut up! Your voice is hurting my head!" He yelled back.

"What?! How dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know that I saved your life out there! You landed while I was out hunting Dragon Balls. You landed in some sort of...pod. It exploded with you inside. You're lucky to be alive. YOU'RE WELCOME."

"My...pod exploded? No...that's impossible! Those pods are meant to last through anything." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Oh dear, he is awake honey. At least he looks okay now." An older blonde woman, who Vegeta figured was the blue-haired girls mother, said.

"Hey, are you okay? How are you feeling?" A man asked, presumably the girls father.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Where are our manners? We're Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and this young lady over here who found you is our daughter, Bulma." The lady, Mrs. Briefs, smiled.

"Where...am I?" Vegeta asked. These strange people all seemed so...happy. It was odd. He had never seen anyone so friendly either. It was very different from where he came from.

"You're at Capsule Corp." Bulma replied, acting like she was stating the obvious. She walked over to Vegeta with a glass of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Bulma smiled.

"What's...Capsule Corp? And I mean what _planet_ am I on!" Vegeta asked, a little more anger in his voice.

"Huh? What planet are you on? You must have hit your head harder than I thought." Bulma laughed gently.

"No! Are you that stupid? Do you really think I'm as weak as the...beings on this planet? Now, tell me what planet I'm on!" Vegeta yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

"You're on Earth." Mr. Briefs replied.

"What? Dad, _come on_! He obviously hit his head or something. Do you honestly believe he's...an alien or something?" Bulma asked, looking over to the teenager in bed. Well, he did have a tail, but that meant nothing!

"I'm not so sure Bulma. His pod, you said it looked nothing like what was on Earth, correct? Is it really that improbable for there to be other life forms out there? Other Galaxies? Come now Bulma, with how you were raised, don't tell me you believe we're the only ones out there." Mr. Briefs explained. He always figured there were other galaxies and living beings out there, he just never knew how to find them. He needed a lead, just one little slither of proof and he'd be able to figure out the rest by himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right dad." Bulma shrugged.

"Umm, hello!" Vegeta yelled, not too keen on them basically forgetting about him.

"Oh, so what's your name?" Bulma asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's Vegeta." Vegeta was about to tell them 'Prince Vegeta', but decided to save the explanations for another time.

"Vegeta, huh? What an odd name. So, what's the name of the planet you're from?" Bulma asked with curiosity.

"The planet Vegeta, it no longer exists, though. A tyrant named Frieza, with the help of one of our own, Kakarot, destroyed the entire planet. There are only four of us left." Vegeta explained. He wasn't sure exactly how smart these earthlings are, so he decided to stick to a short explanation.

"De...destroyed? This...Frieza...destroyed your planet? The whole thing? There's someone who's actually..capable of doing that?!"

"Yes, Frieza and many more." Vegeta replied.

"So..do you think they'll come here?" Bulma asked, fear suddenly taking over.

"I have no idea woman, but I doubt it. They don't know where I am." Vegeta explained.

"What?! Do you mean you escaped or something? You idiot, what if you lead them here?!" Bulma yelled, hitting Vegeta on the head.

"Woman! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me woman! I have a name. It's Bulma!"

"Oh dear, should we stop them? Do you think he's dangerous?" Mr. Briefs asked, watching the two teenagers fight.

"No. He doesn't seem like he's very dangerous dear, just a bit...scared..." Mrs. Briefs replied, smiling gently at the pair.

"Scared? He doesn't look scared to me." Mr. Briefs replied, studying the young man.

"He may not show it, but as a mother, I can tell. Something horrible happened to that boy. He seems too young to run away, alien or not."

"Perhaps, dear. But for someone so young, he seems to have been through so much. The least we can do is let him stay here. Bulma seems to like him, at the very least. And you know her luck with boys." Mr. Briefs laughed gently, watching the odd interaction between his daughter and their guest.

"Yes, he can stay as long as he wants! Maybe when Vegeta is better, they can hunt the dragon balls together."

"I will ask you one more time, Radditz. Where did he go?" Frieza asked, his words slowly down, as if to strike fear into the beaten up man in front of him.

"As I have said, I don't know. He didn't tell me. He doesn't trust me. He knew something like this would happen. He knew you'd torture me until I told you, so he didn't tell me anything. This is something you're going to have to figure out on your own." Radditz replied, smirking. He truly didn't know where Vegeta went. Radditz had closed his eyes and typed in the coordinates to a far away planet. He couldn't tell Frieza even if he wanted to.

"You're lucky I need you, you stupid monkey, or you'd be long gone by now." Frieza yelled, hitting Radditz hard on the head, effectively knocking him out. He'd deal with him later. Once he at least found a clue as to where Vegeta went.

"Kakarot, have you got any clues at all to where he may have gone?" Frieza asked. There had to be some way to figure out where Vegeta had gone. It couldn't have just been...random.

"No my lord, but we'll find him. Even if we have to search this entire universe."

'I promise you, Vegeta. You will be mine. No matter how long it takes.' Kakarot whispered to himself, clenching a fist in anger. Next time, Vegeta wouldn't get away so easily.


End file.
